Anagrelide hydrochloride (Agrylin®, Xagrid®) is a novel orally administered imidazoquinazoline which selectively reduces platelet count in humans and is used for such purposes in the treatment of myeloproliferative diseases (MPDs), such as essential thrombocythemia (ET), where an elevated platelet count may put the patient at increased thrombotic risk. The chemical structure of anagrelide, 6,7-dichloro-1,5-dihydroimidazo[2,1-h]-quinazolin-2(3H)-one (hydrochloride monohydrate), is shown in the following formula:
